Never Knew It Could Be So Wrong
by Parvati 4th
Summary: Rukia is taught how to use most of the human world's useful objects, like for example a camera... Unintentionally, the girls will discover something interesting about Ichigo. [IchiUri] Yaoi


**Title:** Never Knew It Could Be So Wrong  
**Author:** Paï  
**Word Count:** 6,473  
**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ishida  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** English is not my native language, unbeta'ed; fluff, I think.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't have allowed the yaoi scenes to be cut off! XD

**Notes:** I would like to thank all the people that have recently been adding me or my stories to their favs!! Even if you don't review, it still makes me happy!!! hugs

"Inoue! I've got them!"

Orihime looked at the dark-haired girl running towards her, waving her arm. She could see that the Shinigami had a package in her hand. Upon understanding what it was, she clapped her hands and smiled broadly.

"Oh!! Wonderful!! Tatsuki-chan!!! Come here, Kuchiki-san got everything today!!"

The three girls gathered together, forming a very small circle to look at the interesting objects in Kuchiki Rukia's hands. Every flipping sound was punctuated by a giggle.

"Oooh, look at this one!! What's with this look? What is he looking at?"

"Hey, and here! You're talking to him but… he's looking away, with this same weird look…"

More flipping could be heard.

"Wait, on this one too…"

"Oh, look!! There it is, there it is!! I think we can see what he's looking at!"

"Is it —?"

All three girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows before bursting out in laughter.

-----------------

"Kurosaki, will you stop staring at me? What have I done to you?"

Said Kurosaki stopped walking and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"What have you —?" He looked around the school park to be sure there was no one near them, then narrowed his eyes and pushed his schoolmate against the nearest trees, hand resting on its trunk, just above the boy's shoulder. "Do you want a reminder of what you're doing to me?"

The other teenager pushed his glasses up his nose. "Kurosaki, they're watching us," he whispered.

"What?"

"I can't believe you still can't sense them. Your girl friends have been watching us all day long. And now they're spying on us from behind another tree. Have you said something to Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo couldn't see the other's eyes, hidden behind menacingly glowing glasses, but he would have sworn they were glaring daggers. "No, damnit, I swear I never said anything to anyone."

"Then stop looking at me in class — they're approaching."

"Wha —?" He tried to ask but was cut off as the boy pushed his arm away.

"I said, stop it, okay?" the dark-haired teen repeated louder.

And Ichigo understood as he heard some whispers behind a near-by tree. He shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled. "Oh yeah, and why should I, Mister Know-It-All?"

"Because you're annoying, _strawberry_," the boy simply replied.

"Tch… I wonder which one of us is the more annoying here. You and your sewing piss me off."

"Of course it does. I wouldn't have expected someone as brash as you to understand something as subtle as sewing."

"You know what? Perhaps I'd better send you back to Kurotsuchi; I'm sure he'd be really interested in studying this 'capacity' of yours."

Blue eyes widened slightly in disbelief, but narrowed again. "Oh yeah, and while you're at it, you could take the opportunity to go and say hello to Kenpachi-san." The boy walked away, not giving the redhead a chance to answer back as the end-of-lunch bell could be heard.

Ichigo frowned. All this had taken a really unexpected turn. This was supposed to be a fake bickering, but somehow, it seemed like it had turned out a little bit too serious. And he had a feeling it was his loud mouth's fault again.

So during the history class of the afternoon, he replayed their conversation again and again in his mind, in vain.

-----------------

"Hey, have you seen how Ichigo was staring at Ishida's back in class?" Rukia asked the two other girls as they were walking back from school.

"Yes, but…What do you do of their earlier conversation? They really sounded serious." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Mmh… Ishida may have seen us. That would explain the 'stop it'. I mean, we didn't hear what they were saying before that."

"But, Kuchiki-san, it may have been a real fight. Have you seen how Ishida-kun seemed affected after that? And Kurosaki-kun was also distressed during the entire afternoon." Orihime reminded them.

A thoughtful silence followed.

"Kuchiki, perhaps you should talk to Ichigo and find out what's wrong."

-----------------

When Rukia entered the Kurosaki house, Ichigo was already in his bedroom. She took a deep breath and went up to knock softly at his door. "Ichigo? Can I come in?"

When a low 'mmmh' reached her, she slowly opened the door and walked in carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The answer didn't seem very convincing, though.

"Erm… Is something wrong? With Ishida?" she tried.

"How should I know?" Ichigo answered, but then it hit him.

_Kurotsuchi_

He quickly sat up on his bed, eyes wide. What in hell had he been thinking about, talking like that of the Captain in front of the Quincy, when he knew damn well what the 'man' had done to Ishida, and his clan, his family. All this wouldn't have happened if…

"Damn, what were you thinking about, spying on us like that?"

"Eh? You sensed us?" Rukia asked with wide eyes, knowing Ichigo's poor ability at sensing or hiding reiatsu.

"Of course not. Ishida did." He calmed a little.

"Oh. So, erm… Are you really dating Ishida?"

Straightforward as ever, Ichigo thought as he looked out of the window with a mumbled 'yeah'. "But I don't know what's going to happen now…"

The girl frowned. "Why?"

"I said something awful to him, didn't you hear?"

"Oh… About… Kurotsuchi?" she hesitated, thinking back about what they heard of the conversation.

"Yeah… I really don't know why I said that… I mean, we were just faking a fight, you know. Seems like I got carried away…" He tried a smile, which only appeared as a deeper scowl as he laughed hollowly. "Well, at least, I'm sure that in the end you all were definitely convinced that it was a real fight."

Rukia didn't answer, but went to sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Kurosaki's knee, trying to comfort him like a caring older sister. "You know, I think you should go talk to him now, since you know you've done something wrong."

Ichigo's head shot towards the Shinigami. "Now? Are you mad? I don't want to get an arrow up my ass!"

Rukia smiled, as though trying to say that some things hadn't changed, but was quickly brought back from her thoughts.

"Hey, you didn't answer me. How did you know I was…'dating Ishida'? And why were you spying on us?"

The dark-haired girl then grinned and started rummaging in her bag. She proudly took out a disposable camera some seconds after, showing it to Ichigo. "Inoue taught me how to take pictures!!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "You were taking pictures… of us?"

"Ah, no!!" Her proud grin never left her face as she fished something else in her bag and handed the small package to her friend. "In fact, when Inoue taught me, I took pictures of you to see if this thing really worked." She impatiently waved a hand at him with a broad grin. "Open it! Look! It really worked!"

The redhead looked at the object in his hands, and then carefully opened it, taking out a small stack of pictures.

The first picture was blurred, but it clearly was focused on himself. He scowled and skipped through the other pictures. At least five others were blurred, and about ten had Rukia's finger on it or a few wind-blown locks when the pictures had been taken outdoors. Ichigo stopped when one was finally acceptable. The focus was still on himself, but Ichigo couldn't help but notice Ishida in the background. He flipped to the other one; Inoue was talking to him, but he was looking at someone else passing by. Only the arm of the other student could be seen, but Ichigo clearly recognized it as Ishida's. He quickly went through the last ones; Ishida always seemed somewhat present on nearly every picture, and practically always was Ichigo looking in his direction. Until the last one. It was the clearest; clearest in the picture itself, and in the meaning: Ichigo was walking in one of the school halls, facing the camera – but at some distance –, and Ishida was walking past him, his back to the camera. And even though they weren't too close to the objective, one could clearly see that they were looking at each other.

Ichigo then thought of what Ishida had told him earlier. _'Stop looking at me in class.'_ So Ishida had realized it, when even Ichigo himself hadn't.

Scowl deepening, he handed the pictures back to the petite Shinigami.

"Pretty obvious, isn't it? And it wasn't even done on purpose!" she proudly grinned again. "So, you see, after seeing that, we wanted to check if indeed there was something between you two." She stopped and started giggling, hiding her mouth with one hand. "I can't believe you're really dating Ishida! Since when?"

"Shut up. It's not your problem," Ichigo growled and lay back on the bed, frowning. "Just don't say it to anyone, okay? Ishida doesn't want a school scandal. And I don't want one either."

"I can say it to Inoue and Arisawa at least; it'll help Inoue get over you, I think."

"What?"

"Mh? Oh, nothing!!" Rukia hastily corrected. As Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, she changed the subject. "Anyway, you still call him 'Ishida'? How come you don't call him 'Ryuu-chan'?"

Ichigo got up in the blink of an eye and kicked the giggling girl out of his room.

He lay back down on his bed with a sigh, thinking about what Rukia had said two minutes ago. "Yeah, who would have thought…?" he whispered. And this brought him to think about how it had all begun. And it had all begun quite stupidly in fact, so quick and unexpected.

-----------------

"_Kaa-san…" he sighed, looking at the grey tomb __engraved with the Kurosaki name. "What do you think I should do?"_

_He had always come to seek his mother's advice. And, even now that she was dead, she had always helped him. She always sent him a sign of some sort. This time again, he needed advice, or perhaps enlightenment, approval, anything that could ease his mind._

_The problem? Ichigo had caught himself staring at Ishida's back in class. Well, in fact, there was nothing really unusual there; Ishida was sitting in front of him, so at some point he was sure to end up looking at him while he drifted off. But that time, he had felt a strange sensation as he had snapped out of his daze and saw Ishida's shoulders rising and falling slightly in rhythm with his respiration. And since then, the weird feeling came back every time he looked at the Quincy. He had first thought that he was perhaps ill or something; or then that it would fade away one day anyway, as quickly as it had begun._

_But it hadn't. That day, Ishida had looked at him, and Ichigo's stomach had tightened so much more; the same sensation he had had that day when Ishida had saved his life, the first time they had fought together against that Menos Grande._

"_I really don't understand anything, Kaa-san…" he frowned. "Tell me what I should do… anything…"_

_After five minutes, he sighed again and decided it was time to go back home, as the night had already fallen. So he bade his mother goodbye, and slowly walked down the stairs leading to the exit. He was lost in his thoughts, which caused him to jump from the surprise as he nearly bumped into someone else round a corner of the cemetery. It was even more surprising as he had never met anyone here at that hour. Recovering a little, he looked up into the eyes of the other person, who seemed as taken aback as himself. His mouth fall as he realised it was the last – or perhaps the only, he couldn't tell – person he wanted to see._

"_I… Ishida? What are you doing here?"_

_Wide blue eyes eventually narrowed, and pale fingers went up to push the glasses up the boy's nose. "Well, probably the same thing as you, Kurosaki. I don't think there are lots of different things to do in a _cemetery_."_

_Ichigo didn't seem in the mood to fight though. "Oh… You went to see… your grandfather?" he tried._

_Uryuu slowly nodded. "Your mother?"_

"_Yeah."_

_An uncomfortable silence fell as Ishida frowned, seemingly bothered by something._

"_What's wrong?" Ichigo dared._

_Ishida's frown deepened. "Erm… Well, it's just that… I didn't sense you until you were in front of me, and yet, your reiatsu is still as… loud … as ever."_

"_You know, it's probably because when you come here, you have something else to worry about than staying focused on who's around."_

_Unexpectedly, Ishida lightly smiled__ and looked down. "You're probably right."_

_But it wasn't that kind of usual 'You're stupid' smile, nor the 'I'm happy' one – not that Ichigo actually saw this one –, not even the 'I'm going to kill you' one. It was just a shadow of a smile on a face marked by sorrow, as if to say 'I'm okay' when you could be pretty sure that he was _not_ okay, or trying to act as usual when there was nothing usual in the situation._

_And right now, Ichigo was internally struggling. Upon seeing his friend like__ that, the urge to hug him was slowly invading him. So he tried to think about his mother; she probably wouldn't have agreed to him doing these sorts of things, even more in such a place. But, now he thought of his mother, something else crept into his mind. Could Ishida actually be the sign sent by his mother? If she hadn't agreed to Ichigo's thoughts, she would have managed to avoid the meeting. But instead, she had sent Ishida to him?_

"_Kurosaki? What are you—?"_

_His smile faded and he opened his eyes, not having the time to wonder when he had started smiling and had closed his eyes, as he realised that he was holding the Quincy close to him in a very tight embrace._

_He quickly pulled away. "Oh… uh… I'm sorry…"_

_Ishida only frowned at him. And to his deep relief, Ichigo realised that it wasn't, either, the 'I'm going to kill you' sort of frown. The archer was probably trying to figure out what was going on._

_Ichigo tried to lighten the mood, scratching his neck with an apologising smile. "Before you run away, or before you shoot an arrow between my eyes, can we talk?"_

"_Of course," Ishida answered, concerned frown deepening._

_Ichigo sat on a step of the stairs Ishida had been coming from, and Ishida came to sit next to him, probably to show to the distressed Ichigo that he wasn't going to run away… yet. The Shinigami sighed as he realised how difficult it was going to be, and the very small distance between them wasn't making it easier either._

"_You see, I always come here to ask my mother some advice," he began, resting his elbows on his knees. "Think whatever you want, but she always sort of answers to me." He paused, still looking at his feet, but when no laugh came, he continued. "Today, I needed her help, and… I think that the sign, this time, is… you." The redhead slowly turned to look at his friend next to him._

_Ishida had raised an eyebrow. "Me… a sign?" Ichigo nodded, not breaking eye contact, and Ishida frowned again. "But… a sign for what?"_

_Ichigo looked away for a second, then reached forward to cup the backside of Ishida's face with his hand, fingers brushing against soft dark-blue hair. As the boy didn't move away nor slapped the hand away, Ichigo slowly bent forward; so slowly he could see Ishida's brows rising, and his beautiful blue eyes widening, in that order, as he closed the distance. When his lips finally brushed against the other's, the Death God closed his eyes for the second it lasted, and released a deep breath when he pulled away._

"_A sign…" Ichigo repeated in a whisper, slightly licking his lips._

_He averted his gaze and made to move his hand away from the Quincy's face, but he felt slender fingers curling softly around his wrist, holding him still. Ichigo looked back at the boy next to __him and his eyes smiled at the blue hesitant ones. Again, he closed the distance between their lips, but stopped one inch away from his goal, waiting for Ishida to make the final move on his own accord; which he did. And they kissed again; once… twice… three, four, five times… and there were nearly imperceptible smiles creeping their ways on their lips. Ichigo couldn't help but hug the dark-haired boy again, hiding his smile on Ishida's shoulder. When Ishida started answering the hug, his smile considerably widened and he crushed the boy tighter._

_They __had both been depressed, they had both been desperate, they both needed affection; they had found comfort in each other's arms._

-----------------

Ichigo straightened up as fast as he could. Of course! The solution was here! Right now, he was sure that Uryuu would be at the cemetery, on his grandfather's tomb. After all, by his fault, the Quincy had been reminded of his grandfather's death, so it would be logic that he would go there to ease his spirits, and ask forgiveness for his weakness again. That was what Ichigo would have done, anyway.

He quickly got up and ran out of the house.

In her room, Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she heard the hurried footsteps and the banging of the door. It had taken a lot of time, but the idiot had finally taken the right decision.

Ichigo ran into the cemetery, automatically taking the path he had already taken so many times with Uryuu.

He finally stopped three tombs before where the archer was kneeling, staring blankly at the Ishida shrine. Ichigo knew that Uryuu was ignoring him; Uryuu had probably sensed him since he had left his house, and if he hadn't, there was no way he couldn't have heard Ichigo's loud footsteps or Ichigo's currently loud breathing.

After some minutes, as the Quincy still didn't move, Ichigo stepped forward and knelt beside the boy.

"Uryuu?" he tried. As no answer or sign of recognition ensued, he looked down as he fisted his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry, Uryuu. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that… Hell, I don't even know why I even said that… But you know how it's like, me and my loud mouth, always talking before thinking… But I swear I didn't mean a single word of what I said."

Uryuu still didn't react, so he was considering it better to go back home and try again the next day. As he got up with sigh, however, he realised that Uryuu was finally looking up at him.

"Then why didn't you come here earlier?"

"What?" Ichigo's jaw fell. "I… just…" he stuttered, but his eyes widened as he saw that the other boy was smiling playfully at him. The smile Ichigo was so fond of. "Tch… I should have listened to Rukia…"

Uryuu got up. "Oh, so she knows then?"

"Uh… Yeah, I had to tell her. They had found out anyway."

Ichigo started explaining everything to him and they headed out of the cemetery. Once outside, Uryuu reached out and took hold of Ichigo's hand, twining their fingers together. He smiled at Ichigo's puzzled expression, which gradually softened as the redhead smiled back before resuming the pictures story.

Once he was finished – there was not very much to say –, the silence that settled was a very comfortable one, and the Shinigami looked at his lover from the corner of his eyes and unconsciously tightened his grip on the slender hand.

He felt his heart skip a beat and accelerate as they passed without stopping the corner of the road Ichigo usually took to go back home. Ichigo wondered if Uryuu could sense his heart beating in his hand, because Ichigo could definitely sense it, as an unusually high amount of blood was rushing towards the part of his body which was currently in contact with the other skin, as if the liquid wanted to flow out of Ichigo to melt with Uryuu's own blood.

No words broke silence, apart, for Ichigo, for the loud thumps in his ears; and he wished it was Uryuu's heart he could hear pounding through his eardrums.

When they reached the archer's place, Ichigo was left with cool air replacing the warmth of the other boy's hand. He tried not to notice how Uryuu slightly fumbled the key in the lock, but it made him smile inwardly; he felt as if it was the first time he was coming here, he clearly remembered their first night together, awkward and inexperienced but marvellous and unforgettable.

"Well, are you going to stay here staring at me eternally?"

Ichigo blinked back to present and realised that they were now standing in the small hall of the flat. "Ah… Sorry, I was just thinking – never mind." He cut himself off, quickly taking the two small steps that separated him from his boyfriend. He held Uryuu's face between his hands and leant forward, stealing a deep kiss from the pale thin lips. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Uryuu's arms encircling him, long deft fingers clutching his shirt on his back.

"What were you thinking about?" Uryuu inquired in a whisper when they slightly pulled apart.

A soft smile softened Ichigo's feature. The boy slowly opened his eyes and kissed the corner of the other's mouth. He didn't answer until the feathery kisses had brought him to the archer's ear, where he nipped at the earlobe.

"I was just remembering the first time I came here."

The Quincy moaned, but whether it was from the treatment or from the memory of that unforgettable night, Ichigo could not tell, although he would have bet that it was from both. Encouraged, he resumed his work on the sensitive ear, and he felt the other's hands going down. When they settled into his pants back pockets and gripped his buttocks firmly, he groaned and bit the pale neck lightly, thus beginning their usual game of 'who would make the other moan the most loudly'.

Before he could lose for the upteenth time, Uryuu managed to tilt Ichigo's head up. "You know, _I_ don't remember," he lied with a small smirk.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo grinned. "Well, we must remedy that at once."

He quickly pulled his own shirt off, soon forgotten in a corner of the flat, and grabbed his lover to pin him against the opposite door. The Shinigami then kissed Uryuu while setting about unzipping the boy's shirt, which was about to meet the same fate as its cousin.

Ichigo pulled the archer closer and sighed when his skin came in contact with the other's. He could even feel the boy's half-hard member against his own, only separated by the two thin – but frustrating – pants.

He raised an eyebrow and looked straight into the enthrallingly beautiful blue eyes. "So, still nothing?"

Uryuu feigned a profound reflection, but the seriousness of his features was betrayed by his hitching breath. "No, still nothing." He encircled Ichigo's neck with his arms and pulled him down, capturing Ichigo's lips.

Their tongues danced together, each one trying to dominate its sister, each one with its own pride, but each one with the same passion, the same love their masters entrusted them to make the other feel; and each one never failed their mission.

Both boys were left breathless after this contact. Ichigo tilted his head slightly backwards, eyes still closed, leaning into the fingers that were massaging his scalp through the soft orange hair.

Trying his best not to moan, he finally willed his eyes open and narrowed them at the archer. "I don't care if takes the entire night, but believe me, I'll make you remember."

He fumbled for the door handle and pulled the Quincy away from the door a little, preventing them from tumbling into the room when the door opened. Ichigo pushed his lover into the room, not breaking their embrace, and then turned around when they reached the bed so that he could sit on the edge first.

"Take all the time you want," Uryuu practically purred as he settled his knees on both sides of Ichigo and sat on his lap.

The redhead, when he dived in to attack the sensitive pale skin on his boyfriend's neck, noticed that the mood was as usual, as if nothing had happened before, and he was happy for that. But still, it didn't ease his mind. He truly was sorry for what he had done, because even though it had been unconsciously, he definitely acted at the height of his stupidity. Never had Uryuu, even during a serious fight, ended up insulting his dead mother in an indirect way.

Ichigo was however quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the dark-haired teenager adjusted his position, making their groins meet and rub against each other, which drew moans from both boys. The Death God licked the spot he had bitten from the surprise, apologising, then let himself fall slowly backwards, taking the archer with him as he lay on the bed. His hands, previously resting on Uryuu's thighs, went up to catch the boy's head again.

Uryuu looked at him questioningly. This wasn't how their first time had went on, and Ichigo knew his lover was wondering what he was up to, so he whispered, with a special smile of his own, "I love you." Uryuu's face softened in understanding, and he parroted the sweet words with his 'special Ichigo' smile, followed by a soft kiss.

Ichigo had made him understand that he could do whatever he wanted to him. He wanted Uryuu to take him; he wanted Uryuu to see that he really loved him, and that he _was_ sorry. Well, not that this would be a punishment for him, far from it… he was already shivering at the thought of what was to come, or perhaps at what the Quincy was already doing to him; or perhaps at both.

He looked down at Uryuu and gripped the boy's shoulders as the wet mouth travelled lower and lower. He sealed his lips to stifle a moan when a talented tongue played with one of his nipples, but when it was replaced by a soft pressure of teeth, the groan stuck in his throat exploded, echoing in the cavernous area and filling the room with an encouraging sound.

Unable to hold the intense gaze of his friend, Ichigo closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the bed with a complete exhalation. He felt a smug smile forming against his skin and a clicking sound could be heard over his loud breathing as the two deft hands opened his belt.

Uryuu was now kissing his way down muscled abs, while taking Ichigo's pants down with him. After making a short but interesting stop at the tanned belly button, he finally reached his goal, taking his lover's still clothed manhood between his lips. Ichigo's hips immediately shot up to search for as much contact as he could with his briefs still on.

Ichigo's hands were now entangled into shiny dark hair, and he fisted them from the frustration as the other was painfully teasing his arousal. Five slender fingers were taking a handful of him, while their five brothers were leaving feathery touches in the underside of his right thigh, and the two thin lips were still enjoying nipping at his hardness, sometimes joined by sharp teeth; but none were inclined to relieve him of the thin layer of cloth forbidding him sheer pleasure.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he tugged at the hair to force his lover to look up at him. "Fuck, Uryuu, take it off already," he groused.

Uryuu only smiled back, satisfied, and crawled back up to capture Ichigo's loud mouth in a deep kiss. Meanwhile, he rolled his hips, causing their two painfully hard members to rub against each other again. Ichigo couldn't help but break the kiss from the surprise, drawing in a long breath.

"As you wish, snarky."

"Look who's talking," Ichigo managed to smirk when the long fingers finally freed him.

Uryuu then straightened up to take his pants and underwear off, and Ichigo took the opportunity to free his legs by kicking his own clothes away. He looked expectantly at the Quincy, but quickly frowned as he realised that boy was still sitting on his heels and was staring at him thoughtfully.

He straightened up so that he was now face to face with his lover. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Eventually, Uryuu caught him around the shoulders and without knowing what was happening to him, Ichigo found himself looking down at the dark-haired smiling boy. It was his turn to frown uncomprehendingly at the one under him.

"Nothing," Uryuu reassured him. "I just want you to love me like you always do."

The arms around his shoulders pulled him down for another breath-taking kiss, and Ichigo's mind reeled when Uryuu lifted his hips up the bed to meet his own. Ichigo pulled away a little, gasping, and looked at the Quincy.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the archer smirked, raising an eyebrow.

He really wanted to ask why, but another slight rolling of skinny hips and the feeling of a tongue under his ear and the Shinigami forgot about his questions and reached under the mattress to fetch a small bottle of cool liquid.

Leaning down for another kiss, he coated two of his fingers with the substance and headed them downwards. When they reached their destination, they stopped teasingly, forcing the archer to pull away from Ichigo's lips to let out a frustrated moan.

He wanted to tease Uryuu as much as the boy had done to himself some minutes ago, but Uryuu had been so skilled at teasing that Ichigo didn't think he would be able to last very long.

So he slowly forced one finger inside his boyfriend, and whispered another, "I love you," before leaning down again to taste the skin under him. This fruit-smelling soft skin he could never get tired of. Some well-placed kisses, licks and bites and Uryuu was concentrating on something else than the little intruders, breath hitching as he tried to answer to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled as he carefully prepared his lover. He felt again like they were back to the first time he had had the Quincy wriggling under him. For once, there was nothing to do with pride here; they both had agreed that they would switch whenever they wanted to. Ichigo had been the one who took the first step in the cemetery, so Ichigo had been granted the right to try first. No fight over it, as he had feared before. Both boys had complied, and both boys had enjoyed it equally.

"You okay?" Ichigo finally asked when he sensed his lover was ready. He could feel it, but he couldn't help asking the other. No matter how horny he was, what good could it bring if he ended up hurting the boy?

"I'm okay, Ichigo! Now hurry up and take me."

Ichigo's fingers purposefully rubbed against Uryuu's soft spot, causing Uryuu to cry and clutch Ichigo's shoulders tighter.

"Not playing smart anymore, eh?" the redhead playfully teased, getting his fingers back and preparing himself for the final move.

Catching his breath, Uryuu didn't bother answering and encircled Ichigo's waist with his legs. Ichigo could see him holding his breath, so he warned him.

"Hey, remember to breathe! I'm coming in…"

Both boys let out low growls as they finally fusionned into a one and only body. Ichigo controlled his instincts and slowly filled his lover. Even if it wasn't their first time – far from it –, he was constantly watching Uryuu for any sign of unbearable pain. Ichigo knew what he had liked himself, and he had realised that it also worked for Uryuu. Some moments required fast and raw, and this was not one of these moments; tonight was one of these lovey-dovey nights where they both needed to feel the other's love, to feel comfort.

"Move!" Uryuu ordered the other as he gripped tightly onto the muscled shoulders.

Ichigo all but happily complied, diving in for a passionate kiss as he slowly drew out. When he slammed back in, Uryuu nearly bit Ichigo's lower lip; instead, he decided not to stifle the sounds that were coming out from the depths of his heart. Ichigo, who was entirely focused on Uryuu at this point, didn't have any control over his own vocals cords, and the only sounds he deemed worthy of reaching his ears were the ones that were coming from the thin lips under his. And those were always the ones bringing him closer and closer from the edge.

No more coherent words could be heard. Only kisses, moans, growls, and the contact of skin on skin filled the small dark room; soon joined with approvals or spluttered orders of 'more' and 'faster'.

When Ichigo reached between their jointed bodies to take care of Uryuu's painful arousal, words died again, both boys too occupied in trying to make it last as long as they could to do anything else than trying to remember how to breathe properly.

However, they soon lost their rhythm, replaced by an erratic pace. Uryuu's hand went up, entangling into the amazing orange hair, and Ichigo rested his head onto Uryuu's shoulder.

One last time, Ichigo angled one of his thrusts so as to reach his lover's soft muscle, and everything started crumbling around them.

Uryuu drew out a loud cry of what resembled like Ichigo's name as he blissfully closed his eyes and fisted his hands in Ichigo's hair. The redhead nipped at the skin under his mouth, the tightening around making fall into the white paradise where he met his boyfriend.

The journey back on earth was slow but unwanted. Realising he had collapsed onto Uryuu, he lazily pulled himself up on his elbows, the other's arms still around his shoulder unwilling to let go.

"I love you, Uryuu," Ichigo said for the third time in the hour.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Uryuu accepted the sloppy kiss.

Ichigo carelessly shifted into the embrace to settle beside his lover, an arm over the pale chest and his head in the crook of Uryuu's neck. He softly kissed the sensitive skin and wished Uryuu good night in a whisper, smiling when the body shivered lightly from the warm breath.

-----------------

"Ichigo! Ishida! I've got something for you!"

The two boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the girl ran towards them with a small package in the hand. Recognising the wrapping, Ichigo scowled.

"You already showed it to me, buzz off!"

The petite Shinigami faked an indignant pout. "After all I've done for you two, you have no right to talk to me in that way." She shoved the very thin package into the redhead hands and ran into the school building before the boy could kick her away, leaving the two lovers alone into the nearly empty school park.

The boys looked down at the object in Ichigo's hands, who didn't dare open it. "Damn it, why did Inoue have to show her how to take pictures?"

"You… don't open it?"

"I don't really want to find out what she took this time."

"Well, at least it seems like she didn't take a lot… Go on, it can't be that bad."

Ichigo sighed and yielded to the curiosity fed by his boyfriend. He slowly opened the lid and took the two pictures out. His heart skipped a beat and something hard fell in his guts as his eyes travelled over the captured scene. Uryuu seemed as speechless as he was as silence fell around them for some minutes.

"When… How did she —…?" Uryuu finally managed to voice.

Ichigo recognised the scene as the one some five days ago; two days after Rukia had shown him the previous stack of pictures and discovered his relationship with Ishida. He remembered it very clearly; it was just after school, and Ichigo had had to go back to the clinic to help his father, whereas he usually spent some time at the Quincy's before going back home. So this time, pretty sure that he wouldn't see the boy before the next day, he had kissed him goodbye when they had reached the corner of his street. But… he had made sure that there was nobody around, so how could Rukia have taken them in the middle of their kiss?

He turned towards his lover, surprised. "You didn't sense her?"

"No…" Uryuu frowned, annoyed, and looked away after adjusting his glasses. "And it's your fault, anyway; I can't sense everything properly when your ridiculous reiatsu is around."

Ichigo wished he could control his spiritual energy, so that he could silently embrace the archer with it and see his reaction. Instead, he took the second picture and frowned; it was the same.

"What — Oh…" He smiled as he understood. "She's stupid." He cleared his throat and handed one of the pictures to the dark-haired boy. "Want one?"

Their gazes met, but they both quickly looked away, warmth settling in their cheeks.

"Thanks," Uryuu mumbled as he took the offered paper and quickly hid it in his bag. He awkwardly pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Perhaps we should go…"

Ichigo scratched his neck. Actually, he only wanted to spend some time alone with his lover after what the pictures had inspired him, but here was not a safe place at all, so he agreed and followed Uryuu into the building to start what he knew would be a really long school day.

---

A warm smile spread across Rukia's features when she saw a familiar picture on Ichigo's desk. She remembered watching them two days ago behind one of the school windows as they had stared at the pictures she had given to them. She could nearly have felt their embarrassment when they had shared the two pictures.

Even if she thought it a crime to hide such a thing, she carefully put the picture in one of the drawers, in case Yuzu would come and clean the room. She wondered with a malicious grin if she would be able to take more of them, because – as Inoue had put it – they were really cute together.


End file.
